Shadow of Christmas
by 2000Aerobars
Summary: "Shadow the Hedgehog, you are going to go with Sonic this Christmas! Honestly, You're such a Scrooge." When Shadow gets dragged into the Spirit of Christmas, will he finally realise that Christmas isn't another day for work? Will the Children in the Orphanage be able to teach Shadow what Christmas really is about? My Christmas Story, Merry Christmas everyone :) Rated K to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 - Sharing

**Shadow of Christmas, Chapter 1 - Sharing**

**Hi guys, Merry Christmas! This is the first chapter my nw story, I hope you enjoy it. I will upload this one daily unless there's a change of plan. It will definitely be done before 2015 :)**

**Let me know if you would like my OC, Aeronniell to be in this, it's up to you guys so let me know please, if no one says yes or no, I'll add her since she's my best OC and my favorite XD**

**If you spot a mistake let me know, I'd like for this to have no mistakes so please help me out :)**

**So, here you go, Chapter 1 short and sweet. Again, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year ;D**

Groaning, Shadow lightly head butted a wall. He balanced there for a moment, with only his head supporting him and his arms and hanging loosely beside him. He had NOT been given a shift at G.U.N on Christmas day.a  
><em>Damn it, Who in their right mind wants to work on Christmas day- other than me?! If Rouge has done it so I have time go with Sonic, I-<em> Shadow didn't have time to finish the thought.

"Hey, Shadow," Rouge smiled from behind.  
>Shadow turned on his heel to face her. "Did you do this?" he asked bluntly, pointing to the piece of paper that was pinned on the notice board.<br>Rouge internally winced, she had hoped he wouldn't notice. But why was he so eager to work on Christmas day?  
>"Well, sort of. You're doing the first half of the shift. I'll do the other," she admitted.<p>

"Why?" he exclaimed.  
><em>Humph, not even grateful.<em> Rouge thought to herself. "You're welcome," she said sarcastically. "I did it because I get bored after dinner, besides, you never stay off at Christmas. You need a break."

Shadow did not talk for a while. "...Thanks, I guess, but there's no need for you to come in. I'll do the lot," he grumbled.  
>"You aren't trying to hide from Christmas are you?" Rouge teased.<br>"NO!... I uh, just-" he babbled, clearly taken by surprise.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, you are going to go with Sonic this Christmas! Honestly, You're such a Scrooge."  
>Shadow sighed. "I get called that a lot," he grumbled. There was no winning when Rouge wanted him to do something. "Fine! but I'm not staying long. Where does he even go on Christmas anyway?"<p>

"They go to the orphanage, silly. Sonic goes there every year and gives the kids their presents. It's actually quite fun. That reminds me, Sonic wanted you to help him buy some presents for them," she replied.  
>Shadow sighed in frustration, this day was getting better and better. He did not want to go to any orphanage. In his opinion orphanages were WAY to sad and depressing- even for him.<p>

Shadow nodded grimly. "When does he want me to go and give him a hand?"  
>"Anytime you want, really."<br>"Does never count?"  
>"Shadow!"<br>"Fine, fine. I might as well get it over with," he said reluctantly. "I'll see you later, Rouge."  
>"Bye, have fun shopping," she grinned.<p>

"CHAOS CONTROL..."


	2. Chapter 2 - Giving

**Chapter 2 - Giving**

**So much for 'daily' I apologize for the lateness but hopefully the chapter will make up for it. :3**

**Enjoy and thank you BlackTails25, Shadow Commando and Joe the Hedgehog for reviewing XD**

Shadow suddenly reappeared in front of Sonic a few seconds later. They were outside a small toy shop on the edge of Mobius. Even from outside, Shadow could hear children squealing and laughing; it filled him with dread.

"Hey, Shadow, you're just in time for Christmas shopping," Sonic chirped.  
>"Why do I have to do this anyway?"<br>"A little girl, called Emily, really wants to see you. She's a big fan but well... She's going through a tough time. I think seeing you would keep her hopes up."

Shadow looked at the shop and at a nearby coffee shop. "Nice thought- but kids never like me."  
>"Then use these muscles on your face and smile." Sonic smirked.<br>"I'm going to get a coffee," he grumbled.  
>"Oh no you don't. You can get a coffee later- The shops going to close in a while, so come on!"<p>

With that, Sonic dragged Shadow inside.

"I hate you right now," Shadow muttered with his arms crossed. As he had presumed, the children were everywhere- screaming in delight at the sight of new toys and parents fighting for the last toy on the shelf.  
>"Aww, come on, Shadow. Don't be like that. As soon as we get some stuff for the kids we can go."<br>"Fine... Five minutes! After that I'm going for a coffee."

Sonic grinned "We'll be a little longer than five minutes, Shadow. You've obviously never been shopping before."  
>"Exactly and this is why," Shadow said, dodging a giant stuffed teddy that ended up getting thrown in the air.<br>Shadow said nothing for a while. Sonic could tell he was very annoyed; he couldn't resist a chuckle.  
>"Let's get this over with," he eventually sighed.<p>

Over an hour later, Shadow was going to scream in frustration. He was carrying all of the toys whilst Sonic continued to pile more on.  
>"Sonic, how are you going to pay for- ugh... all this?" Shadow asked, being interrupted by another heavy toy landing on top of the pile.<br>"Me and The Orphanage raise a lot of money throughout the year. Then I get the presents with it," Sonic explained, a high level of pride and joy in his voice.  
>"Uh huh," Shadow mumbled, since a nod would not have been seen.<p>

"Come on, I think that's everything we need."  
>Shadow was about to agree when he spotted something hidden on the bottom shelf. "Sonic, what's that?"<br>"Huh?"  
>"There on the bottom shelf." Shadow pointed with his foot, trying not to fall over.<p>

Sonic crouched down to investigate. "Well what do you know, it's a music box... Hey, I bet Emily would love this!" he smiled, opening the box to reveal a ballerina, spinning to a peaceful song.  
>Shadow sighed. "Keep hold of it. Might as well buy it- you've bought everything else in the shop!"<p>

Sonic chuckled and looked at the pile of toys. "There's not many... Right?"  
>"Would you like to carry this?!" Shadow said casually<br>Sonic quickly walked away, holding back a grin. "Let's go pay."  
>"I thought so..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok, so how much are we out by?" Sonic asked awkwardly.<br>"£40," the shopkeeper reported.  
>"Uhh, can I pay you back later?"<br>"Afraid not.  
>"Aww, come on! It's for the kids at the orphanage. I'm here every year... Help me out," Sonic begged but the shop keeper refused.<p>

Shadow growled in annoyance. "Wait here. CHAOS CONTROL!"  
>"Shadow?!" Sonic called, but he was already gone. "Heh, this is awkward..."<br>Shadow reappeared a moment later and clamped his hand on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic dived in the air in surprise.

"Here's the rest of the money," Shadow said, resisting a sneer as he slammed a few notes in the shopkeepers hand.  
>Shadow and Sonic put the bags onto the few sleds they had bought and headed out.<p>

"Never again," Shadow exclaimed.  
>"Yeah, He's never <em>that <em>grumpy," Sonic remarked, sitting on the edge of the sled.  
>It had been snowing all day, leaving the ground covered in about ten centimeters of snow. Underneath the snow was a thick sheet of ice. The ground had become a death trap for everyone.<p>

"Well, I'm getting a coffee... Want one?"  
>Sonic was amazed to hear he was being offered one. "Can you repeat the question? I could've sworn you were offering me a coffee."<br>"You heard right, Faker," Shadow scowled.  
>"Are you ok? I think you're getting a case of Christmas Spirit."<p>

Shadow glared in reply.

"Ok, a chocolate, if you don't mind?"  
>"I <em>do <em>mind, but I'll get you one anyway. However, that means you owe me £45 instead of £40."  
>"But it costs like £1.80?" Sonic questioned.<br>"I want some profit out of this chaos- other than a headache."  
>"Fine," Sonic sighed with a grin.<p>

Shadow headed over to the stall to get the drinks.

Sonic leaned back a little as he guarded the toys. He looked around at the peaceful town. The southern part of Mobius was usually the fullest, but today it was quite empty. It was nice and quiet, which Sonic was grateful for- since it kept Shadow's mood lighter.  
>Smiling, Sonic watched two children that were deep in a snowball fight. Sonic yelped out as he had to duck to avoid one of them.<p>

"Careful, you two," he called.  
>"Sorry, Sonic. Sean's got terrible aim," a pink hedgehog apologized.<br>"I do not! Abigail is worse," Sean, a blue fox, protested. He grabbed a snowball and hitting her in the shoulder.  
>"Hey!" Abigail exclaimed.<p>

Sonic laughed as the two were soon deep in the fight again.  
>Shadow carefully made his way over to Sonic, making sure he avoided ice and snowballs.<p>

"Here," Shadow said, offering Sonic the cup.  
>"Thanks, Shadow," Sonic exclaimed, standing up and taking it.<br>"We'd best get going." Shadow said after a while.  
>Sonic nodded.<p>

"Hey, Sonic. Can we go to the hill with you guys? We wanna try out our new sleds."  
>Shadow wasn't impressed. "Another little 'tradition' of yours?" he scolded.<br>"Uh... yeah," Sonic winced.

"Pleeeaaassseee," the children begged in unison.  
>"You go with them, I'll get another coffee and wait here- just don't take forever," Shadow said.<br>"You sure?" Sonic asked.  
>"Yes, I could do with the peace." Shadow replied gruffly.<p>

"Yay!" the children exclaimed.

Sonic grinned at Shadow before allowing Sean and Abigail to drag him around the corner and to the hill. "He's such a big kid." Shadow smirked, before taking a swig of his coffee.


	3. Chapter 3 - Caring

**Chapter 3 - Caring**

**Ok, don't hit me for taking too long. It's only what? February? Whoops. I know I'm terrible at the moment. However swimming in GCSE Coursework has made me have to slow down in writing. I'm getting this story finished very soon so hold on. I hopefully wont be long unless life throws something else at me.**

**Anyway, rant over. Enjoy this chapter and let me know where there's room for improvement. **

"Wwwhhheeeeeee!" Abigail giggled as she slid down the hill with staggering speed.  
>"Slow down, Abigail. Otherwise you'll end up on the lake!" Sonic called.<br>Abigail dug her heels into the snow, slowing herself down.

Sonic watched as Abigail came to a stop. She was a safe distance away from the icy lake. The lake was like a bowl, surrounded by thick pine trees that grew on a steep hill. Over the years all of the rainwater had ran down the hills and created the lake. Sonic didn't dare imagine how deep the water really was and he shuddered at the thought. However, the lake gave the trees a steady source of water and it also became a safe haven for wild animals.

Almost two hours had passed since Sonic had first left Shadow at the town. He only realised this when the big clock chimed several times.  
>"Uh oh, guys, I've gotta go. I didn't realise it was this late."<br>"Aaawwww," Abigail and Sean moaned in unison.  
>"Sorry, but Shadow will be in a foul mood now. I'd best head back."<br>"Okkaayy," they sighed.

Sonic smirked, "Come on, save me the walk down the hill. Give me a shove down and then I'll have to go."  
>Sean and Abigail nodded with a devilish grin and pushed Sonic with all their strength.<br>"Waay heeeyyy!" he exclaimed, clutching onto the sides of the sled as he rushed down.

Sonic sped down the hill. "Careful, Sonic. You're going too fast!" Sean exclaimed. Sonic put his foot down on the ground but he couldn't stop. His foot was only sliding across the ice beneath!  
>"Uh oh," Sonic gulped, throwing himself from the sled and hoping he wasn't already on the lake. Then he would be in trouble.<p>

Sonic tumbled along the ground and groaned as he slid into the centre of the lake. He had landed on his face and his tounge had conveniently stuck to the ice. He tried to get on his hands and knees but they gave way from beneath him.  
>"It hath to be ice," he muttered. After a few tugs and plenty of 'Ow's Sonic got himself free. Slowly he tried to get up again but an echoing crack caused him to freeze.<p>

"Sonic, lie flat on your tummy and don't move. I. I'll get Shadow!" Sean instructed.  
>Sonic wasted no time in doing as advised. He gave a nervous laugh as the ice grumbled beneath him again. "Be quick. I don't know how long this ice can hold... And my belly is getting cold."<br>Sean smiled weakly at Sonic's optimism and rushed off to find the black hedgehog.

"Abigail, you ok?" Sonic called, noticing how she was uncertain of what to do.  
>"Uh huh, I'm just..."<br>"Nervous?"  
>"Yeah... Are you all right?" Abigail asked.<br>"I've lost a bit of feeling in my tounge, but other than that I'm fine," Sonic grinned. "Although my body does feel like it's burning on this ice. Why can ice be warm?! I wanna file a complaint!"

Sonic was simply trying to keep Abigail from panicking and he seemed to be getting there, especially when Abigail began to weakly giggle. However, the ice was stinging like crazy. It felt like it was gnawing at his skin and he began to get restless. It was hard to keep cheerful in such irritatingly cold conditions.  
>He decided to try and move forward with a 'seal' technique. Keeping his arms and legs outstretched, he began to shuffle along the ice. At first it worked but after a few shuffles the ice began to growl yet again. Sonic stopped instantly.<p>

_For apparently being 'faster' than me, Shadow certainly takes his time. He'd better hurry up..._

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile)<strong>

Shadow was on the verge of walking away from the sled full of presents and putting a sign on saying 'help yourself' but the fact he had paid for a lot of it stopped him. Two hours and countless cups of coffee later, Sean finally appeared.

"Shadow!" Sean Panted.  
>"It's about time. Where's Sonic? I doubt he let you win a race back."<br>Sean was trying to speak but he was completely out of breath. Shadow rolled his eyes and reluctantly handed him his untouched coffee. Sean took it and quickly drank the entire thing, leaving Shadow nothing but the dregs.

"Sonic's... In trouble," Sean panted.  
>"What happened?" Shadow asked, tipping the last few drops of coffee onto the floor with dissatisfaction.<br>"We were playing on the... Sledges. We realised the time and-"

"Cut to the chase, kid."  
>"Oh, right." Sean took a deep breath breath. "Sonic is stuck in the middle of the lake and the ice is breaking beneath him!" Sean rushed in a single breath.<p>

Shadow thought for a second. "You'll need a rope... Skipping ropes will have to do. Luckily, Sonic bought plenty of them," he explained. "Look in that bag for some."  
>Sean immediately did as he was asked and quickly found a dozen or so.<br>"Good, now tie them together, that's it, make sure it's tight."

When Sean and Shadow were finished Shadow took the rope. "Stay here with the presents. I'll get Sonic, got it?"  
>Sean nodded with a gulp.<p>

"Chaos control!"

* * *

><p>Shadow reappeared at the edge of the lake a few seconds later.<br>"Shadow! I never thought I'd.d be so glad to s. see you," Sonic exclaimed through chattering teeth. He looked absolutely freezing.  
>"Take it easy, Sonic. Catch this," Shadow said, cutting to the chase as usual.<p>

Abigail ran over to Shadow with a few blankets. Sonic must've given her something to do- which was pretty foolish in Shadow's opinion. Had Sonic fallen through, no-one would have been there! Abigail said nothing and stared at Sonic with worry. She seemed relieved that he was ok.  
>"Calm down, Abigail. We're okay-" Sonic was cut off by another echoing crack.<p>

Shadow set into action, throwing the massive skipping rope at Sonic. He was lucky Sonic had bought so many. The rope was thrown straight forward, clearly Shadow did this a lot. Sonic reached out but he only just couldn't reach it.  
>"T.T. Typical." he grumbled.<p>

"Dang, I'm going to try again. You're going to need to wrap it around your wrist, since your grip wont be very strong."  
>Shadow was right, the coldness had made Sonic's body numb. He felt like he was probably going to end up getting hypothermia or something if Shadow didn't hurry up.<p>

Shadow pulled the rope back quickly and carefully stepped onto the ice. He knew if he fell he'd never be able to live it down, not with Sonic watching. He went a few steps forward but kept onto the thicker parts of ice. He threw the rope again, this time it was close enough.  
>"You know what to do, Sonic. Wrap it around your wrist as many times as you can and hold on tight."<p>

Sonic was grateful for the fact Shadow was able to keep so calm. Being trained up by G.U.N certainly had it's advantages. He could imagine Amy running around like a headless chicken. Sonic smirked to himself as he reached for the rope.  
>"Uh, Shadow, why don't you just Chaos Control over here. Surely it'd be easier?" Sonic asked, wrapping the rope up and down his wrist and forearm like his life depended on it.<br>"I'd reappear in mid-air, Sonic. I'd end up breaking the ice around you."  
>"Fair enough. Just hurry please."<p>

Shadow knew that Sonic was beginning to feel uneasy. His fear of water was beginning to rise in his throat; every time the ice cracked Sonic looked paler and paler.

"Abigail, give me a hand. There's no way I'll be able to pull this lump of lard in by myself," Shadow said lightly. If his only way to keep Sonic focused was to wind him up, then Shadow would- after all he was a natural.  
>"Hey!" Sonic protested. Yep, he was definitely a natural.<br>Abigail giggled and took the end of the rope.

Together, Shadow and Abigail began to haul Sonic in. Sonic began to inch his way along the ice but it continued to grumble beneath him.  
>"Shadow, I. I think you really need to stop."<br>"Stop panicking already. You're gonna have to trust me on this."  
>"No way! If I fall in this-"<br>"You wont, now just keep hold of the rope."

Sonic had been gripped by fear and panic. Shadow knew he had to calm him down, otherwise he would fall into the icy depths beneath. Shadow tried to think of something but his mind was as numb as Sonic's body. He continued to pull Sonic in, knowing with his body heat the ice was melting and would eventually give way...

Crunch.

_Me and my big mouth, _Shadow cursed. Sonic was now on an island of ice. If he wandered too far towards the edge he would surely fall in and become trapped.  
>"Shadow, hurry up!" Sonic was practically screaming at the black hedgehog. Fear choking his voice and actions. He was a sitting duck. Perhaps it was stupidity that seized his thoughts, but Sonic stood up. Hopefully he could be quick enough to avoid actually falling into the water. After an unnerving moment of pure silence, except from the tiny sounds of the splashing of water beneath him, Sonic ran.<p>

The first few steps were successful until his foot slid from beneath him. Sonic hit the ground with a thud, followed by a crack. Sonic had fallen through, leaving only a tiny hole for him to escape from. The shock of the icy water slammed into Sonic. It yanked any warmth Sonic still had away from him and left him gasping for air. Sonic tried to focus and steady his breathing but with no avail. He was panicking.

"SHADOW!"

Abigail could only watch in horror and cling onto Sonic's only lifeline. Sonic lost his grip on the ledge and he sunk down into the depths. Abigail and Shadow began to pull at the rope to help Sonic get back to the surface. It was working until the rope snapped from scraping alone the sharp edge of the ice for too long. His body reacted before his mind could give any sensible suggestions. Shadow threw himself into a full on sprint. Sonic was struggling to keep hold of the ledge and keep his head above water.

"Sonic, hold on!" Shadow eventually had to drop flat onto his stomach and shuffle towards the hedgehog. Two hedgehogs falling into the water was the last thing they needed. Sonic made a desperate attempt to get out of the water but the ledge crumbled beneath his fingers. He fell into the dark and bitter depths of the lake.

Shadow made it to the edge of the ice and looked for Sonic: There was no sign. Gritting his teeth, Shadow threw himself into the water. He could not see a thing, all he could rely on was his gut and instinct. He could vaguely sense Sonic's chaos signal, as Shadow liked to think of it. It was directly beneath him, although he couldn't tell how far. His body wanted air. He had spent too long thinking and less time acting.

Shadow shot to the surface and took a single breath of air and disappeared back down. He swam as quickly as his body could manage. The cold made him feel sluggish, like a reptile in the cold. He needed to hurry up, Sonic wouldn't be able to hold his breath for this long. Thirty seconds was Sonic's maximum and that amount of time had passed long ago.

Shaking the thoughts out if his mind and reaching down as far as he could, he finally he felt the frayed edge of the rope. Shadow seized it and tugged up on it. Sonic was still on the end, fully unconscious. Relief washed over him. He looked up, amazed at how far down he actually was. A light as bright as a star trickled into the water. Shadow's body was numb, he could barely move and the corners of his mind were fuzzy. He needed air. They couldn't make it back to the top.

"Chaos Control," Shadow managed. He only hoped it would work underwater. Finally, Shadow couldn't take it anymore. He finally fell into darkness...

**Ah, good old-fashioned cliffies. Sorry about that XD. I intend to finish this within the next week and then I'm getting back onto 'When will this End' So bear with me XD**

**Actually, speaking of other stories, I have a poll on my profile if you'd like to have a quick look.**

**Thanks again, bye**


End file.
